


Killunita: Na comédia, o nosso amor habita

by Jude_Melody



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-05-24 20:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Eles não eram o casal mais fofo do mundo, tampouco o mais engraçado. Mas gostavam um do outro de verdade e ficariam juntos na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, até que uma briga pelo último pacote de ChocoRobots os separasse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Apesar dos longos hiatos, mestre, seus leitores sempre permanecerão fiéis.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.
> 
> Shortfic de três capítulos escrita a partir de um desafio lançado no grupo de Facebook do Nyah. O desafio era o seguinte: você receberia cinco palavras e teria de escrever uma história ligando todas elas. Eu participei três vezes e recebi as seguintes palavras:  
> Capítulo 1 - Grécia Antiga, Anitta, pichação, eletricidade e tigre  
> Capítulo 2 - Lego, minhoca, truco, aula de espanhol e cavaleiro medieval  
> Capítulo 3 - Tomate, Espírito Santo, rosa, doninha e felicidade
> 
> Já deixo avisado que a história a seguir é uma comédia romântica bem aleatória e não deve ser levada a sério.
> 
> Os personagens estão cerca de dois/três anos mais velhos do que no momento atual do mangá.

— Meu nome só tem um "tê", ok?

Killua afastou a lata de spray por um segundo e analisou o nome recém pichado na parede.

— A partir de agora, tem dois.

— Ah, certo — respondeu Anita. — Igual o duplo "ele" do seu nome, não é?

— Você às vezes parece que lê a minha mente.

— Ei! — gritou um homem. — Vocês dois aí.

— Eita, corre!

O garoto disparou pela rua, mas teve de voltar para socorrer Anita, que ficara plantada como uma tola. Pegou-a no colo e lá se foram os dois como um raio. A eletricidade ainda estalava quando Killua pôs sua amiga no chão.

— Eu disse que iam pegar a gente!

— Era um prédio abandonado! — ele rebateu. — E você é lerda pra caramba. Em vez de sair logo correndo... Nem parece que quer ser uma Hunter!

— Ah, cale a boca. Onde estão as latas de spray?

— Ué, deixei para trás. Eu só tenho dois braços, sabia? E você é imensa de gorda. Não dá para carregar.

— Que gorda o que, moleque?

— Gorda. Gorda e feia e burra.

Anita deu-lhe um soco no braço.

— Aiê!

— Eu. Sou. Linda!

— Linda? Você? Com essas gordurinhas todas? Nem na Grécia Antiga! E para de falar pausado assim. Parece que tem problema...

— O que vamos fazer agora?

— Não sei. Eu nem consegui tirar uma foto do tigre que estava desenhando.

Ela fez um barulho estranho, como se contivesse o riso.

— Aquilo era um tigre?! Eu achei que fosse um Minion adoentado!

— Um Minion! Olhe como fala! Respeite o meu tigre.

— Já sei, já sei! — Anita não parava de rir. — Era um Arcanine mexido em um liquidificador! Não, não. Era um personagem tosco de One-Punch Man!

Anita ria de se acabar. Killua cruzou os braços.

— Já terminou?

— Ah, já. — Ela secou uma lágrima. — Mas, sério, o que vamos fazer agora?

— Bom, eu...

Eles ouviram o som de passos. O homem de antes surgiu na esquina, ofegando muito. Pousou a mão na parede de um prédio para recuperar o fôlego.

— Vo-vocês aí...

— Eita, sujou — disse Killua.

— Quem é que fala "eita"? — repreendeu Anita.

— Cala a boca, Afrodite! Mete o pé!

Ele deu alguns passos para frente, mas a garota continuava lenta. Com um suspiro, Killua tomou-a nos braços e disparou como um raio mais uma vez. Abrigaram-se em um beco escuro.

— Afrodite? — murmurou Anita, afastando os cabelos negros do rosto.

Killua ficou vermelho como um Arcanine.

— Continua sendo gorda!

— Mas sou uma gorda bonita?

Ele desviou o rosto, e Anita começou a rir.


	2. Chapter 2

Killua movia os dedos velozmente por baixo da mesa enquanto a professora repetia as frases. Ele provavelmente estava cometendo vários erros de digitação, mas paciência. Gon nunca escrevera muito bem mesmo. Quando recebeu a confirmação do encontro, permitiu-se vibrar um pouco. Erro tolo. O celular escapuliu de suas mãos e deslizou pelo chão até ser chutado pela rasteirinha da Senhorita Camila.

— Killua Zoldyck. — Ela pousou _las manos_ , digo, as mãos na cintura. — _¿Qué dicen las reglas?_

O pobrezinho ergueu o rosto com cara de culpado, o braço esticado em uma tentativa inútil de recuperar o aparelho. Lembrou-se do que sempre lhe dizia seu irmão mais velho: quando não souber o que fazer, cante uma música.

— _Shake, shake, shake, señora! Shake it all the time!_ — Levantou-se gingando, catou o celular no chão e foi, ainda gingando, até a porta. — _Work, work, work, señora! Work your body line!_

Mentira, o irmão dele nunca disse isso. Era só um pretexto para o Killua parecer menos idiota cantando a música. (Errado, ainda por cima.) De qualquer modo, a aula de espanhol já estava praticamente no fim, e o garoto desejava muito ir à casa de seu melhor amigo Gon para passar a tarde jogando no mais novo _Joystation 8000_ (presente do papai ausente de Gon).

Chegando a seu destino, encontrou Kurode, o labrador de estimação de Leorio, cavando o quintal em busca de minhocas. Por algum motivo incompreensível, o cachorro gostava de comê-las. Se bem que ele comia de tudo, menos as gororobas preparadas por Kurapika, o namorado de Leorio.

— Se o Kurode está aqui, então o casal arco-íris também deve estar — murmurou Killua para ninguém em especial.

Abriu a porta como se fosse de casa, cumprimentou a Tia Mito e subiu as escadas. Leorio e Gon acotovelavam-se enquanto jogavam LEGO Batman.

— E aí, pessoal?

— E aí, Killua? — Gon abriu um enorme sorriso. — Senta aí.

— Olha só que gráficos legais! — disse Killua, sentando-se ao lado de Kurapika. — Por que não está jogando também?

— Só há dois controles — explicou o loiro.

— Oh, neste caso...

Killua arrancou o controle das mãos de Leorio. Quando o mais velho tentou protestar, deu-lhe um choque.

— Ora, seu moleque!

— Dá um tempo, tio. Vocês já devem estar jogando há duas horas.

Leorio resmungou algo ininteligível e se juntou ao namorado.

— Isso é chato, Gon. Coloca um RPG aí.

— ‘Tá bem.

Gon fechou o LEGO Batman durante uma _cutseen_ do Coringa e procurou algum jogo que agradasse Killua. Que tarefa árdua! O Zoldyck fez cara feia para o RPG mais famoso do momento. Até cortou o barato do Freecss, que estava felicíssimo descobrindo todos os golpes de seu personagem, um cavaleiro medieval chamado Bob.

— Credo, Killua, você é chato!

— Quem é que fala “credo”? Me dá o controle aqui. Deixa que eu procuro algo melhor.

Acabaram encontrando um RPG de cartas chamado _Greed Island_. Killua pareceu gostar dele. Graças a Zeus!

— Ei, deixem o Kurapika jogar também — disse Leorio, aparecendo no quarto com quatro fatias de bolo e uma garrafa de refrigerante. — Assim a gente vai ficar triste e ir embora.

— O motel fica a duas quadras — respondeu Killua.

— Killua! — bradou o Kuruta, corando muito.

— Não liguem para ele, pessoal. O Killua é idiota.

— Não sou nada, Gon!

— Ele ‘tá tristinho porque a namorada terminou com ele.

— Mentira! — A voz do Zoldyck saiu fininha. — A Anita só está um pouquinho chateada porque eu derramei achocolatado no vestido branco favorito dela. Daqui a pouquinho esquece.

— Achocolatado, hein? — brincou Leorio, servindo-se do bolo.

— Anita é uma garota esperta. Espero que continue assim — reforçou Kurapika.

— Ei, o que é isso que vocês estão jogando? — perguntou o mais velho.

— _Greed Island_. Um jogo de estratégia. Não serve para gente burra como você.

— Ora, moleque! Saiba que, lá na faculdade, ninguém vence de mim no truco, ouviu?

Killua ignorou o comentário. No final das contas, acabou se entediando do _Joystation 8000_ e deixou que Kurapika e Leorio voltassem ao LEGO Batman. Deitou-se na cama de Gon e pegou o celular para enviar mensagens para a namorada. Depois de muita insistência, ela aceitou encontrá-lo.

— Pessoal, a Anita vai dar um pulinho aqui, falou?

— Aham.

— Ok.

— Tudo bem.

Uma hora depois, ela apareceu no quintal. Kurode fez sua costumeira festinha e quase sujou o vestido da garota de terra.

— Muito bem, Killua. — O Zoldyck inspirou fundo antes de abrir a porta. — Seja firme. Ou ela vai achar que está no controle e vai pisar o seu coração de novo assim que tiver chance. — Girou a maçaneta, já preparando a expressão indiferente.

— Killu-chan! — exclamou Anita, abrindo o sorriso mais lindo do mundo.

— A-chan! — ele exclamou de volta.

Os dois se abraçaram tão forte que até dava para ver faíscas. (Ou talvez fosse a eletricidade de Killua.)

— Eu senti tantas saudades do meu branquinho.

— E eu senti saudades da minha linda Afrodite. — Ele beijou sua mão.

— Vamos ficar aqui ou ir para outro lugar?

Killua abriu a boca para responder. Mas é claro, é claro que Leorio a essa altura já estaria parado no batente da porta, apenas esperando a chance de se vingar:

— O motel fica a duas quadras!


	3. Chapter 3

Gon resmungou antes de pegar o celular sobre a mesa de cabeceira. Atendeu com aquela voz embargada de quem queria mais cinco minutinhos na cama.

— Alô?

— Gon, misericórdia, me ajuda!

— O quê?

— O espaguete não está ficando bom. Socorro!

— Quê?

— Você precisa me ajudar agora!

— Killua, você sabe que horas são?

— Sei. São nove da manhã.

— Killua, são nove da manhã de um domingo. Me deixa dormir.

Gon encerrou a ligação e voltou a babar no travesseiro. Por dez segundos.

— O que é, Killua?

— Eu preciso fazer um espaguete decente, Gon. Me ajuda. O idiota do Illumi quer mais que eu me ferre.

— Então se ferra, Killua. São nove da manhã e eu quero dormir.

— Vou ficar ligando até você me ajudar.

Gon suspirou.

— Está bem. Está bem. Vem aqui em casa, então.

— Já estou na porta.

Killua não era brincadeira. Quando o lance era ajudar Gon a fazer o dever de casa, a criatura era lenta que só. Mas quando Killua ficava no sufoco, pernas para que te quero! O infeliz não deixava pedra sobre pedra enquanto não mobilizasse todo mundo para resolver seu problema. E seus problemas atuais normalmente envolviam Anita.

— O que é, Killua? — resmungou o Freecss, atendendo a porta de pijama.

— Eu preciso da sua ajuda, cara.

— Ainda não acordei. Resuma em dez palavras ou menos.

— Anita vai lá em casa, e eu não sei fazer jantar.

Gon coçou os olhos.

— Foram onze palavras.

Bateu a porta na cara de Killua, que começou a esmurrá-la.

— ‘Cê não ‘tá me entendendo! É nosso aniversário de um ano de namoro. O dia de hoje precisa ser perfeito.

Gon abriu a porta rapidinho.

— Um ano de namoro? Já?!

— Eu prometi que faria algo legal para ela.

— Por que, Killua?

— Ah, cara, sei lá. Eu só prometi! A gente tinha acabado de fazer sexo, e ela estava deitada nua no meu lado e fazendo carinho no meu peito. Aí ela disse que adoraria receber uma surpresa no nosso aniversário de namoro, e eu só respondi “aham”.

— Quê?!

— A gente ainda estava na cama. Você acha mesmo que eu estava _pensando_?

— Killua.

— O quê?

Gon fez uma careta infantil.

— O que é sexo?

Killua parou de gesticular dramaticamente no mesmo instante.

— ‘Cê ‘tá zoando, né?

— Claro que eu estou zoando! Não acredito que você prometeu uma coisa dessas em troca de sexo. Vem, vamos conversar com a Mito. Ela saberá o que fazer.

Foram para a cozinha, onde Mito preparava seu café. Ela não ficou nem um pouco surpresa ao ver Killua e ouviu sua história com a atenção de uma mãe.

— Não se preocupe, Killua. Eu te ensino a fazer um espaguete delicioso.

— Mito-san, você é minha deusa! — exclamou Killua, abraçando-a. — Eu te amo tanto!

— Também te amo, Killua. Agora vá comprar essas coisas para mim, por favor.

Gon trocou de roupa rapidinho, deu um beijo na bochecha de Mito e acompanhou Killua até a mercearia mais próxima. Enquanto o Zoldyck procurava os ingredientes da lista, o Freecss andava aleatoriamente pelos corredores, catando porcarias.

— Misericórdia, Gon. Essa cesta vai pesar uma tonelada com esse tanto de coisa que você quer comprar.

— Desde quando você fala “misericórdia”? Isso não é expressão da Anita? Você ‘tá pegando as expressões dela, Killua? O lance ‘tá sério, hein?

— Ah, não enche. O Leorio também pegou umas manias do Kurapika quando eles começaram a namorar.

— Nossa, acho que essas coisas passam pelo beijo. Que nojo! — Gon pôs a língua de fora.

— Pelo amor do Espírito Santo, Gon! Deixa de ser idiota!

— Espírito Santo? Você está religioso, hein, Killua?

— Cala a boca e anda. O caixa já está chamando a gente. Mas tira esses doces daí, que a Mito não deu dinheiro para isso tudo, não.

No caminho de volta para casa, encontraram Leorio, Kurapika e Kurode no passeio matinal. O Kuruta vestia uma camiseta do Paradinight.

— Ei, a noite foi boa, hein? — cumprimentou Killua.

— Você não imagina — grunhiu Kurapika, que, olhando bem, estava um pouco descabelado.

— O que aconteceu, Kura? — perguntou Gon.

— Este homem aqui... — Kurapika apontou para Leorio. — Passou a noite inteira falando sobre a nova doninha de estimação de sua colega de faculdade. Parece que ela o levou para a aula ou coisa assim... O Leorio não calava a boca um minuto, falando a doninha isso, a doninha aquilo. Parece que nunca viu uma doninha na vida!

— Ei, quanta agressividade! — protestou Leorio. — Eu só achei legal ela ter uma doninha de estimação.

— Você ficou uma hora assistindo vídeos de doninhas no _Hunter Tube_ , Leorio, e ainda ficou me enchendo o saco para nós adotarmos uma doninha também!

— É! Para o Kurode ter um amiguinho.

— Francamente, Leorio.

— Ei, princesas — interrompeu Killua. — O papo está bom, mas eu preciso voltar para a casa da tia Mito para ela me ensinar a fazer um delicioso espaguete.

— Espaguete? Eu amo espaguete! Conheço a receita perfeita — ofereceu Leorio, puxando Killua pelo braço. — Vem, amor, vamos lá na Mito.

Kurapika suspirou pesadamente e coçou a nuca, bagunçando ainda mais os cabelos.

 

**

 

A cozinha era uma bagunça que só, mas Mito gostava. Era bom ver os meninos animados. Kurode andava por entre as cadeiras na esperança de que deixassem alguma comida cair no chão.

— Explica isso de novo. Como se deu essa promessa.

— Eu já falei! — Killua corou um pouco. — A gente estava na cama, e ela ‘tava muito gostosa, e eu ainda não ‘tava pensando direito, então eu só prometi fazer algo legal para nosso aniversário de namoro.

— Sei como é. Essas promessas pós-sexo são as piores. — Leorio fez um muxoxo. — Antes de namorar o Kura, eu uma vez prometi levar uma garota à Disney. Achei que ela estava falando de brincadeira, mas ela veio me cobrar depois, e eu fiquei como, né?

— Você nunca prometeu me levar à Disney — disse Kurapika.

— Vamos continuar assim, está bem? Eu não tenho dinheiro.

Kurapika tentou ajeitar os cabelos e fitou Gon, que devorava um prato de ovos mexidos.

— Ah, você não precisa entender tudo o que estamos dizendo agora, está bem, Gon?

— Quê? — ele perguntou com a boca cheia.

— Ah, você sabe — interveio Leorio. — É papo de adulto. Tudo bem você não entender.

O Freecss engoliu com sufoco.

— Espera aí! — Tossiu. — Eu sei o que é sexo, ‘tá bom? Parem de me tratar como se eu fosse uma criança boba!

Leorio e Kurapika dirigiram-lhe olhares complacentes.

— É verdade! Eu sei tudinho sobre sexo — insistiu Gon. — Em teoria... — acrescentou com um sussurro.

— Ah, é mesmo? — Mito parou ao seu lado, mãos na cintura.

— É! Eu assisto muitos documentários sobre... — O Freecss atrapalhou-se. — Reprodução canina!

— Reprodução canina? — Leorio deu risada.

— Misericórdia, Gon. — Killua riu também.

— Aí, ‘tá vendo? Acreditam que hoje mais cedo o Killua soltou um “Pelo amor do Espírito Santo”?

A mesa quase desabou em risadas. Mito tocou o ombro de Killua.

— Venha. Hora de praticar.

— Certo, Mito-san! — Killua levantou-se.

— Eu ajudo. — Leorio levantou-se também.

— Eu vou cochilar — disse Kurapika, indo para o sofá da sala.

— E eu quero aprender!

— Quer nada, Gon. ‘Cê quer é beliscar a comida quando ninguém estiver olhando.

— Vamos começar pelo molho — propôs Mito, vasculhando as sacolas que Killua trouxeram. — Tomates, tomates... Onde estão os tomates?

Killua franziu o cenho.

— Ué. Foi a primeira coisa que eu peguei. Como não estão aí?

— Ah — fez Gon. — Sobre isso, eu... eu meio que tirei os tomates da cesta de compras na hora de pagar.

— Você o quê?!

Gon encolheu-se, sem graça.

— Você disse que não tinha dinheiro para tudo, mas eu queria muito trazer Danoninho. Então, eu tirei um monte de coisas quando você não estava vendo, e os tomates foram junto...

Mito esfregou as têmporas.

— Não dá para fazer o molho sem os tomates.

— Tudo bem, Mito-san. Eu vou comprar — ofereceu-se Leorio. — Ei, Kura! Levanta essa bunda daí, que a gente vai dar uma volta.

Leorio e Mito saíram da cozinha, deixando Gon e Killua a sós.

— Ei, Gon. ‘Cê já não está meio grande para ficar comendo Danoninho? Por que quis comprar, então?

O Freecss começou a assobiar e não respondeu.

 

**

 

Killua andava às pressas pela rua. Combinara de encontrar Anita na casa dela por volta das cinco horas para que desse tempo de preparar o delicioso jantar. Suava muito e praguejava quanto ao suor, pois não desejava macular o buquê de rosas. Está certo que não era exatamente um buquê, e sim uma única rosa — e de papel —, mas a intenção é o que conta, certo?

Certo?!

Killua tocou a campainha e engoliu em seco vinte vezes antes de Anita surgir na porta.

— Killu-chan!

Eles se beijaram de forma apaixonada. Anita tinha um cheiro muito bom. Killua adorava o cheiro dela.

— Para você. Eu mesmo fiz — disse Killua, estendendo a rosa de origami.

— Ah, Killua, obrigada! Eu adorei. É linda.

— Ficou feia, né?

— Horrorosa. Misericórdia, Killua, acho que uma criança de cinco anos faz um origami melhor que este!

— Ei, dá um desconto. Eu só comecei a treinar hoje com um vídeo bem ruinzinho do _Hunter Tube_.

Eles riram de nervoso e foram para a cozinha. Killua era só tremedeira da cabeça aos pés. Seus amigos incentivaram ao máximo, mas agora que estava sozinho o Zoldyck tinha medo de trocar os tomates por _Fandangos_ ao preparar o espaguete.

— Então, o que meu Killua lindo e maravilhoso vai preparar para o jantar?

— Uma coisa deliciosa! Por que não fica sentada na sala esperando? Deixo tudo pronto em uma hora.

— Está bem.

Anita deu-lhe um beijo e foi para a sala. Killua pôs as sacolas com os ingredientes sobre a bancada, olhou a seu redor e pensou “fodeu”. Ele simplesmente havia esquecido a receita! Será que Anita ficaria brava se ele apenas catasse um Danoninho na geladeira e depois mostrasse a ela a embalagem limpinha?

— Eu sou um homem morto.

Pegou o celular, conectou na rede Wi-Fi e procurou um vídeo de culinária. Deixou o volume no mínimo e pôs a mão na massa. Literalmente, porque estava preparando espaguete. Infelizmente, a massa decidiu que seria uma boa ideia se esparramar no chão.

— Mas que droga, Killua! Nem abrir o pacote direito você sabe fazer!

Catou o espaguete e fez uma careta. Bem, ia ferver tudo mesmo. Não tinha problema! Jogou tudo na panela e parou por um segundo.

— A água fervente vem antes ou depois do macarrão?

— Killua? — chamou Anita, surgindo na porta. — Está tudo bem?

— Kyah! Está tudo, sim, amor.

Ela ergueu a sobrancelha, fazendo aquela carinha desconfiada, e se aproximou. Quando viu o celular de Killua aberto em um vídeo de culinária, o pobrezinho só pôde entregar o jogo.

— Desculpa! Desculpa! Desculpa! Eu juro que tentei aprender a cozinhar. A Mito-san me ensinou. Ou quase, porque eu esqueci tudo. Desculpa, amor...

Ele abaixou o rosto, envergonhado. Anita tocou seu ombro.

— Tudo bem, Kill. Eu não acreditava mesmo que você ia preparar um super jantar sozinho. Na verdade, eu odeio esperar, então que tal cozinharmos juntos?

— Mas eu prometi preparar uma surpresa...

— Killua... — Anita mostrou seu sorriso mais gentil. — Você é meu namorado. Eu quero me divertir com você. Só isso. Não preciso de nenhuma surpresa grandiosa.

— Então, você não vai me pedir para te levar à Disney e depois ficar puta porque eu aceitei achando que era brincadeira?

— O quê? — Ela franziu o cenho.

— Nada. Vem, vamos preparar isso juntos, então.

Demorou um pouco, pois Killua não parava de errar, mas o molho ficou pronto e cheiroso. Anita despejou o macarrão na água fervente e cantarolou baixinho a abertura de _Yu Yu Hakusho_ enquanto a massa cozinhava. Killua bateu em sua bunda de brincadeira, e ela reagiu apertando sua bochecha.

— Ai, ai, ai, ai!

— Opa, já está pronto!

Em poucos minutos, Anita misturou o espaguete ao molho e serviu duas porções generosas. Killua lambeu os beiços. Todo aquele nervosismo o deixara com fome.

— Foi divertido — disse Anita, sentando no sofá da sala e ligando a tevê em um filme bobo qualquer.

— Com certeza! — Killua sentou-se a seu lado, tomando cuidado para não derramar comida para fora do prato.

Jantaram assim, juntinho um do outro, enquanto Adam Sandler era Adam Sandler na tevê. Depois lavaram a louça em meio a provocações e tapinhas na bunda. Anita atirou-se no sofá, rindo, e Killua atirou-se sobre ela, segurando um pacote de ChocoRobots.

— Sobremesa!

— ChocoRobots! Amo!

Devoraram o chocolate com tanto vigor, que a embalagem quase foi junto. Killua até parecia criança lambendo as pontas dos dedos. Uma risadinha de Anita o fez lembrar que havia outras coisas para se lamber naquela noite.

— Obrigada, Killua. — Ela afagou seus cabelos. — Foi uma noite maravilhosa. Eu estou muito feliz por estar aqui com você.

Killua segurou sua mão e começou a distribuir beijos.

— A noite não acabou ainda, minha doce Afrodite.

 

 


End file.
